When I first saw youJade and Beck's Love Story
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: Jade/Beck love story Beck gets hurt. Featuring Taylor Swift's song "love story" which i do not own.


**Sorry if it gets a bit OOC but this is just a story. Disclaimer: I obviously do not own victorious.**

**Beck POV: **

One day, I was the new boy in 7th grade. I met this girl…very dark in personality, but she was beautiful. I thought she was…not a normal girl…somewhat…different, in a good way.

My life changed amazingly that day. We became best friends. I secretly liked her, but still, what if she didn't like me back?

**Jade POV:**

When I went to school on a rainy day (I love rainy days better than sunny ones) I imagined my life would change that day.

When I was going to my scissor-decorated locker after 3rd period, I ran into a boy. He was tall, tan, and he had long hair. (well not that long but he looked so hot!) He was new, I could tell, so I helped him get to his class, my same one, a huge coincidence. Since then, we usually hung out together. I had a huge crush on the guy. How could he not tell, well I don't show nice emotion much, but still.

**Five years later…with Tori.**

**Beck POV:**

It's been 4 years and I am still crazy for her! We have been going out since the 9th grade. But now, Jade is all jealous and thinks that I like Tori, this girl that came to Hollywood Arts a year ago. Now we are seniors and I just love her! She is nice somehow. As these words mumble in my head, I start to feel guilty. Jade loves me and I love her! How can I feel a kind of love for Tori. "Beck stop thinking you like Tori!" Beck screamed in his room, filled with guilt head to toe. How could he be feeling like he is trapped in a box between Jade and Tori. Bu then, Tori **liked** him, but Jade **loved **him.

There, the picture cleared in his mind. I love Jadelyn, my girl, my life. Now, I have to figure out what to give her for our anniversary, today, December 17, was the exact day 2 years ago we were dancing at freshmen dance and I asked her and she said "I hoped you'd ask me that."

**Jade POV:**

I am in my bed, feeling horrible. Beck cheated with Tori ( my worse nightmare was them making out) so every time I am not with Beck, I just get that jealous feeling. I can't stop feeling it. It's killing me. Beck is the only thing I can't let go of. He just is. He always knows what I'm thinking, how I'm feeling. He holds me when I am going too far down in violence. He **knows** me, the real me, the somehow nice, sweet "Jadey". Seriously, our anniversary, 2 years and he hasn't called…LORD!

I put on jeans and a cute black shirt. I rush to my car and…

"My keys!" I scream, as I go back up to get them. I come down and I see…

… "Andre!" I yell when I see him. "Jade, what happened?" He asked me, horrified. "Let's start here, do you even know what today is?" I asked harshly. "Of course, y'all's anniversary!" He said and I hug him. "Why did I do that. He is not that close." I thought, wondering why Andre was even here. "I came here to ask you if you have seen Beck, I was going to ask him something important, about Tori." "Nope, haven't seen or heard of him today, what with Vega?" I reply, feeling guilty of my comment. "I wanted to ask him how he got you to go out with him. I am dying to ask Tori out, and since he has you, I want her so please tell me." When he asked me this, I wanted to tell him exactly how, so I did.

I cried all the way through telling this to Andre. Then he left.

**Nobody's POV:**

In the mall, Andre saw Tori and Beck holding hands. They happened to be buying this beautiful black charm bracelet. Andre wondered "Is it they are buying this for Tori, or Jade?"

Meanwhile Andre spied on them:

"Tori, this is the one!" Beck yelled in excitement and hugged Tori. "Thank you so much for helping me find a present for my girl!" He yelled, loud enough so Andre heard. Then he thought that he had a chance. And got clear that Beck was giving Jade that bracelet, for their anniversary! "Yes, yes YES! My friend is lucky. Beck is hers!" Andre thought happily as he left to Jade's house.

He told her then that Beck still loved her. He didn't explain a word when she asked how he knew that. Then he went home. He showered and put on a suit. He had to ask Tori to the kickback.

…**.….Two weeks later …**

That night was the kickback! Beck had planned to give the necklace to Jade there. When Jade got there, she felt sad and lonely. She saw nobody she wanted to see. Only this crappy beat up red car. It was Andre's car, but she did not see him. She went in and he was making out with Tori against Beck's locker. "What a relief" she thought. Where was damn Beck?

"Jade!" Cat screams when she comes in, running against Jade. "Jadelyn August West! Go outside right now!"

"What the hell?" Jade spat, causing Cat to cry. "Hh..hh…hh..poo!" Cat cried. "I am sorry, Cat, what happened ?" Jade said.

"BECK IS HURT! He was driving his car here, then, then he got crashed by a drunk man! He is in…" "What!" Jade cut her off. "Take me there right now."

Cat took Jade to the hospital. It was so crowded and of course, white. Jade thought "Why can't a hospital be black. I look out of place!" Then she stopped the fantasy- thinking. Cat took her to the room. Jade was really scared. The last time she was here was 3 years ago when her little sister Joanna died. There she saw Beck, Just lying there. He had one big cast on his left leg and one big white towel with tape in his stomach She touched his hand and said "Beck this is MY GIRL. If you hear me, please wake up my…" "Jade?" Beck said softly. "Yes, you okay?" She asked a second later. -"Yeah, now that you are here." Beck said.

**Ten minutes later…**

"Uh, Jade, here. He handed her a little black velvet box.

"What is this?" She said. "Open it." He managed to say. She opened it and said "Beck this is beautiful!" "It goes with our necklace you gave me when Joanna died." "That is why I bought it for you. And because it is my gift for you for our two-year anniversary. I took time picking it out, so I couldn't give it to you that exact day. Do you like it?" Beck said, nervously.

"Beck, I love it so much!" Jade said putting it on. "I wrote you this song."

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air.

I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you..." – Jade sang, while playing the tune with her guitar, which she had brought to the she started crying.

"Jade, that was beautiful! That describes our relationship exactly.I love you, Jade, so much. You mean to me the whole world. Please never forget that. Beck said, sitting up and hugging Jade. "I loved you once, love you still. Always have and always will." Beck said. "Jade was breathless and full of tears. Finally, she said "Me too!" Then she touched beck's hair and while she left, she thought how lucky she was to have him.


End file.
